pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Space Toy
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall and the space alien | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = September 17, 2016 November 8, 2016 March 5, 2017 March 27, 2017 April 11, 2017 | writer = Andrew Guerdat | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Get Growing" | next = "Pups Get Skunked"}} "Pups Save a Space Toy" is the second segment of the 19th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. The PAW Patrol pups use a cornfield to send a message to their friends, the space aliens. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Robo-Dog *Farmer Al *Space Alien *Space Alien's mother It's nighttime in Adventure Bay, and as Skye and Marshall are gazing through a telescope, they soon notice something strange, revealed to be the flying saucer of their alien friends, the Space Alien and his mother, but as it passes, something falls out, and Marshall notices it landed near the beach. When they go to look for it, they find it to be some sort of alien toy that Marshall decides to hold onto, when they are contacted by Ryder, who wonders where they are since it's bedtime. Marshall decides to take the toy home and go to bed with it, not noticing their alien friends looking for it. The next morning, when Marshall shows off the toy, Cap'n Turbot recognizes it from his book on space stuff, before they realize that whoever lost it would be looking for it. Ryder is able to establish an unstable signal with their alien friend and his mom, and learn he lost it, but before they can let him know that Marshall has it, they lose the signal. Cap'n Turbot reveals that they'll hang around the Earth a little longer, but will soon have to give up the search and return home some several thousand light years away. Knowing that they can't leave their alien buddy heartbroken without his toy, Ryder summons the pups to the Lookout. After Marshall crashes into the elevator with the toy, they head topside for their orders. During the briefing, Farmer Al interrupts, and Ryder asks if they can use his pasture to help return the toy to their alien friend, and Al grants his permission. With Al helping them out, Ryder assigns Zuma to make the crop circle, Skye to guide him, and Marshall to set the toy up once he's done. With that, the team deploys and heads for Al's. Once there, Zuma gets right to work with Skye's guidance, and they finish just in time as the saucer approaches and sees the crop circle. However, when they retrieve the toy, they get Marshall as well, forcing Ryder to summon Robo-Dog and the Air Patroller so Skye can switch to her supersonic wings to help Marshall, and Chase to deploy his safety net to catch Marshall. Just before Marshall is taken into the saucer with the toy, Skye pops the bubble, and Marshall is able to toss the toy back into the saucer just in time. Afterwards, Chase catches Marshall, and with his toy back, the Space Alien thanks the PAW Patrol before he and his mom depart for home, passing by The Flounder and Cap'n Turbot, who translates the little alien's chatter as saying "Thank you", leaving everyone at Al's with a good laugh as Ryder calls after them to "Beep Beep" for help whenever they are in trouble. *Use his hovercraft to make a big picture in the field by flattening the grass. *Hover over the field and guide Zuma as he draws the message. Later, fly up to the Air Patroller and use her super sonic wings to pop the bubble holding Marshall. *Set the space alien's toy in the middle of the field once Zuma completes his task. *Bring the Air Patroller to Farmer Al's farm to retrieve Marshall. *Hurry to Farmer Al's farm and get his net ready to catch Marshall. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Space Pups - front.jpg|link=Space Pups|''Space Pups'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Brigade du ciel DVD.jpg|link=La Brigade du ciel|''La Brigade du ciel'' PAW Patrol The Windsurfing Pig & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Windsurfing Pig|''The Windsurfing Pig'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Space Toy's Pages Category:2016 Episodes Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Zuma is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S3)